LA PESADA DE GRANGER
by roseskiss94
Summary: -¡Ella me vence a cada rato ¡ saco 9.9 en un éxtasis y ella saca 10, me postulo para jefe del grupo y ella gana por UN voto, me asignan en Slytherin y a ella en Gryffindor -¿Y? -Todos saben que Gryffindor es mejor favorecido ONESHOT DRAMIONE


**HOLA¡ Hice este fic por que en el grupo de Facebook "YO TAMBIEN STOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAP. DE MUEDAGO Y MORTIFAGOS" una compa posteo un meme de la serie DRAKE Y JOSH, y se me vino idea para este oneshot, no lo iba a hacer pero la compa Gianny (toda preciosa) dijo QUE ESEPERAS y yo dije WENO jajajaj asi que aquí estoy. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**IMPORTANTE: para los que siguen mi otra historia del gender bender de K.B me estoy poniendo las pilas para hacer y terminar el fic, así que subiré los caps de a uno, una vez terminado todo el fic. **

**Sé que pasaron años y me disculpo pero subiré un post si les interesa saber lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia, realmente no la pase bien, y aún no estoy en lo mejor de mi vida pero al menos no es una mierda total y estoy motivada a escribir.**

**BESOTES **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**LA PESADA DE GRANGER**_

El señor oscuro había desaparecido ya durante el segundo año en el que el trio de oro se había consolidado, por lo que la vida de todos no había sufrido la guerra ni los miles de calvarios que pasaron en cada año por culpa de este mago oscuro. Por lo que la vida de los jóvenes no tenía preocupaciones más allá de las de todos los adolescentes, pero con magia. Ya saben: granos, tener buenas notas, pubertad, rivalidades infantiles, enamoramientos, friend zones, escaquearse las clases, como conquistar a tu crush,etc.

Era una vida casi normal, bueno quitando la magia, ya saben.

La rivalidad entre el trio de oro y Draco Malfoy era algo ya conocido para toda la escuela de hechicería y magia de Hogwarts. Pero mientras que entre los varones había un marcado odio por los constantes insultos por parte del rubio hacia ellos, las constantes humillaciones públicas por parte del par de chicos griffindor hacia el (que se buscó el solito, no es precisamente un ángel) y por supuesto la competencia por ganar en los partidos de Quidditch. Ya saben, típicas cosas de hormonales varones hetero.

Pero aunque los insultos que Draco le dirigía a la señorita Granger eran constantes, ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención a estos, por lo que para 4° año el joven desistió en esto. Ohhh pero eso no significaba que no existía rivalidad entre ellos, no señor. Esta lucha era más compleja: era de poderes e involucraba inteligencia, notas y puntos para las casas de cada quien. Trabajos, proyectos, hechizos, pociones y las ferias de magia y ciencia muggle.

Las ferias de magia y ciencia fue una sugerencia que Hermione Granger hizo campaña cuando gaño para ser jefe de grupo, esta idea fue apoyada por todos los hijos de muggles, mitad muggles y algunos hijos de sangre pura, curiosos y abiertos a la idea. Aunque el señorito Malfoy parecía estar totalmente en contra, realmente fue solo para fastidiar a Granger, puesto que a él sí que le interesaba, él era un espíritu curioso e intelectual, pero sobre todo para ganarle a su rival académico: Hermione.

Se juntaron las firmas y la propuesta fue aprobada, desde el 5° año en adelante se hacían estas ferias, donde quienes quisieran participar debían presentar proyectos de ciencia muggle o magia e incluso mezclarlas.

Era interesante y divertido, los demás que no quisieran participar podían hacer otras actividades en este único día: preparar comida, shows o solo pasear por ahí. Se ambientaba el comedor quitando las mesas, habilitando un único escenario con luces y lo demás se los dejaban a los alumnos para ambientar los cafés, stands de venta y por supuesto los de la feria principal: magia y ciencia.

Por supuesto esto no fue más que un aliciente para aumentar la rivalidad académica entre Hermione y Draco. Claro que como todos sabemos, Granger era un As en lo que a ser sabelotodo corresponde, tenía las mejores notas y se esforzaba el triple que todos por hacer sus trabajos y estudiar meses antes para los éxtasis. La feria no fue una excepción y como ya adivinaras, ella siempre le ganaba al rubio, para disgusto total de este. Siempre.

En fin, el punto es que esta rivalidad de poder e inteligencia para demostrar quién era mejor que quien volvía loco a Draco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**7° y último año para nuestros protagonistas: Feria de magia y ciencia muggle**

-Este año voy a vencer en la feria de magia- decía entusiasmado joven rubio a su moreno amigo italiano.

-Yo que sé, me da igual- contesto Blase de forma aburrida.

-Me importa poco tu marcado entusiasmo- contesto con sarcasmo de vuelta.

Mientras el rubio practicaba sus movimientos de varita y revisaba que todo en su stand de pociones estuviera en orden, apareció en escena una preciosa y pecosa beldad de cabellos ondulados, piel trigueña y ojos miel enmarcados de largas pestañas. En su mirada altiva y determinada detonando su total confianza, pues para ella era obvio que sería vencedora una vez más.

Con un movimiento de varita su stand ya estaba listo, y para odio de Draco era impresionante, casi tanto como el suyo, pero no se dejó intimidar. El sentía que esta vez por fin vencería.

El rubio platinado se acercó al stand de la castaña y miro la chica de todos los ángulos, rodeándola como una serpiente analizando como atacar a su comida. Finalmente, se puso en frente de ella.

-Muy impresionante, Granger, como siempre la insufrible sabelotodo se esforzó al punto de la exageración. Pero esta este año perderás- se mofo el

-¿Cómo los años anteriores, Malfoy? Entonces quizá si sea cierto OH¡ voy a perder, justo como antes- se burló ella. Draco la fulmino con la mirada y ella devolvió el gesto con uno burlón- te veo después, futuro ganador-

Un indignado Draco volvía con fuertes pisadas a su stand, donde Blase lo esperaba: había estado escuchando el infantil intercambio de palabras de los premios anuales.

-¿Por qué tanta obsesión viejo?- cuestiono Blase

-¿A qué te referís?- pregunto molesto el otro

-¿Qué más da ir a encararla? Esta feria no es para tanto- espeto el moreno

-¡Ella me vence a cada rato ¡ saco 9.9 en un éxtasis y ella saca 10, me postulo para jefe del grupo y ella gana por UN voto, me asignan en Slytherin y a ella en Gryffindor

-¿Y?

-Todos saben que Gryffindor es mejor favorecido

-vamos viejo, no es para tanto

-no lo entendes, yo me esfuerzo y aun asi ella me gana siempre, no te imaginas lo que me frustra-

-quizá si salieras más con chicas, esto te chuparía un huevo. En serio: tenes una insana obsesión solo para vencerla-

-¿así como tu insana obsesión por no conquistar a la Weasley?- dijo con una enarcada y rubia ceja suya.

-callate- contesto este enojado y algo deprimido- al menos salgo con algunas chicas-

-aun asi no te la sacas ¿verdad? también salgo Blase, pero no tanto como vos-

-ya se, pero si siempre perdes contra ella, salí mas-

-sería un asco si al menos no lo intento, además aunque me gane por muy poco, soy premio anual y mis notas son _mias_

-¿y eso que?

\- estas notas son mi esfuerzo Blase, quiero salir al mundo y demostrar que soy un puto genio por mí, no que solo me vean como alguien rico de herencia. Nadie va a cuestionar mi lugar en las empresas que manejare el día de mañana ni decir que no las merezco. Esto es mío-

-okay, entiendo, no sabía que pensaras así. Dale fuego amigo-

-vamos, tengo que ganar esta feria-

Ambos se fueron del stand a buscar un café, mientras caminaban hacia este y charlaban. Lo que ninguno sabia era que la joven Granger había escuchado cada palabra. Eso solo aumento más el sentimiento secreto que tenía por Malfoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como era de esperarse, Granger volvió a ganar en la feria. Y ahí estaba, al siguiente día, un Draco muy enojado. Era gracioso ver su cara de plato, frio y serio pero enfurruñando. Parecía un niñito de 5 años envidioso por el juguete nuevo de su compañero de escuela. Al menos eso pensó Blase, quien intentaba simular la gracia que le causaba, tapando con una revista de Quidditch su cara y su risa. Usaba un hechizo que permitía ver a su amigo atreves de la revista, habría seguido de no ser por su carcajada, la había contenido por tanto tiempo que le salió sin poderse controlar.

-¿te divierte mi desgracia?-

-sip-

-ya déjame tranquilo-

-bueno, bueno…- un par segundos de silencios después, Blase agregó-¿por qué no volviste a tu sala común, premio anual?-

-Granger está ahí, seguro me refregará en cara su triunfo de ayer-

-Nah, escuche casualmente que se quedaría a celebrar con mi hermosa chica de cabellos fuego-

-dirás mientras la acosabas escondido en alguna pared-

-exac…hey¡ ¿cómo sabes?-

-te conozco amigo-

-ella está por caer a mis encantos-reprochó- en fin, puedes ir tranquilo ella no estará allí, Granger me refiero-

-mejor, necesito estar solo, nos vemos luego-

-nos vemos-

Draco salio de la sala común de slytherin y camino por los pasillos del castillo, fue hasta su sala común de premios anuales y deivagaba en nimiedades. Recordó que se había decidido que sería un alumno por casa quienes tendrían el honor y, por supuesto, el privilegio de una sala común con todas las comodidades, habitación propia con baños privados, la sala con sillones y la chimenea; y una sala de estudios con todo lo necesario, aunque según Granger la parte _libros_ no se comparaba a la biblioteca del castillo. "_Granger" _

Cuando llego a la sala, efectivamente no se encontraba nadie. Eso lo hizo exhalar de alivio: ella no estaba para fastidiarlo. Se sentó el sillón más grande, susurro "accio libro Malfoy D." era el libro que se les regalan a todos los jóvenes Malfoy al cumplir 15 años. Podía ser el libro que quisiera y al mismo tiempo guardar sus pensamientos en él y nadie los vería mas que ellos y su futura esposa. Con 16 años ya cumplidos y esperando el esperado 17 para mayoría de edad, draco leia en el un libro sobre alquimia.

Estaba relajado leyendo cuando escucho a alguien escandolo reír tararear alegremente llegar, no presto atención "seguro es algún otro premio anual" pensó tranquilo sin mirar a quien entro, callando abruptamente sus risas y cantos.

-hola Malfoy- dijo quien entro, saludando de forma extrañamente timida e inusual para ser ella-

-¿Granger?-

-¿puedo ver que lees?-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que…aolvidalo-

-celebraba que gane ayer-

-¿me lo vas a echar en cara?-

-nop, ¿Qué leías?-

-no te importa-

-sabes Draco, me acorde que teníamos trabajo juntos, ¿no te dijo el profesor de posiones?-

-no ¿Qué trabajo? Y ¿y porque quede contigo?-

-habías faltado y no había nadie más con quien trabajar, así que dije que lo haría con vos-

-¿Por qué querrías hacer algo conmigo?-

-eras el único que quedaba- dijo encogiendo los hombros-

-está bien ¿hay pautas? Hagámoslo ya, así termino con esto de una vez-

-las hay, traeré el pergamino con ellas-

Ella subió a buscar su mochila rápidamente y en una minito bajo con todo para comenzar a trabajar.

Draco uso magia para traer sus cosas.

-que vago Malfoy-

-ah?

-usar magia para traer tus cosas-

-soy mago, Granger. Estoy acostumbrado a ello-

-lo lamento, soy hija de muggles ya sabes costumbre-

El no respondió a esto y simplemente dijo que comenzaran a trabajar, ella no replico y así estuvieron hasta terminar.

En un tubo de ensayo tapado con un corcho, estaba la poción "suero de la verdad" y un largo pergamino con la información que el profesor había pedido que escribieran sobre esta misma.

Mientras guardaban sus cosas, Draco volvió su cara hacia la chica y volvió a preguntarle lo mismo que le comia la cabeza hace dos horas:

-¿Por qué conmigo?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué te hizo decidir hacer el trabajo conmigo?

\- solo lo dije y ya-

-hay algo que no estás diciendo Granger ¿Qué es?

-nada- respondió esquivándolo y guardando la poción

-yo no te agrado, tu no me agradas ¿Por qué pedir hacer un trabajo juntos?

-¿y quién dijo que no me agradas? Tal vez pienso que eres muy inteligente, tal vez creo que eres muy tenaz e incluso tal vez pienso que eres lindo TAL VEZ TU ME GUSTAS-

Draco ni siquiera pensó al responder:

-Tal vez tú también me gustas, pero como estas tan concentrada en ganarme y humillarme lo olvido y me concentro en odiarte sobre manera.

-¿estás diciendo que te gusto o no?-ella pregunto

-¿estás diciendo que te gusto o no?-el repitió

-yo estoy diciendo que me gustas-ella contesto

-yo estoy diciendo que me gustas-el reprocho

-perfecto-dijo molesta

-perfecto-imito el, molesto

-Entonces ¿Por qué no somos pareja? Novio y novia-

-Con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que yo sea el novio¡-

Después de semejante descarga que habían tenido por decir todo aquello, ambos respiraban agitadamente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Habían contenido tanto tiempo esos sentimientos que la pasión estallo. Ojos fuego y hielo chocaban, respiraciones agitadas. De una momento a otro, él se acercó a ella tomando su rostro de forma suave, lenta pero apasionada, ni lento ni apurado: besándola apasionadamente. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, dulces.

Hermione no podio creer que el le correspondiera y LA ESTUVIERA BESANDO ASI. Aunque esa sorpresa en dos segundos se convirtió en jubilo y le devolvía su beso con la misma pasión, estiro sus brazos y sus manos se deslizaban desde su pecho al cuello, acariciando lentamente hasta llegar a sus rubios cabellos, tomándolos, amasándolos con ternura y pasión contenida.

De aquel beso largo, pasaron más besos y hubo más cabellos rubios despeinados, brazos largos y masculinos que pasaron de la cara a la cintura de ella, apretando suavemente la cintura de ella y así, acercándola a su cuerpo. Una vez satisfecho momentáneamente los sentimientos que habían sido contenidos por tanto tiempo, se encontraban abrazados en el sillón, sentados: ella sobre su pecho, tomados de la mano.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a nuestros amigos? ¿Tu familia?- dijo ella

-¿Cómo lo tomaran en todo el castillo?- agrego el.

-aunque ser el chismerío del siglo no me agrade, me importa un rábano que pensaran. Se les pasara en un par de meses. Se acostumbraran y les dará igual-

-pero te preocupan potty y weasel ¿verdad?-

\- no les llames asi-

-Lo siento-rodo los ojos- en cuanto a mi familia, no habrá problemas, los tiempos cambiaron a mis padres para bien, se enteraron que es el siglo XXI- comentó con una risita- en cuanto a los amigos bueno, Blase y Theo son los únicos que me importan, a ellos les dará igual que seas mi novia. Los demás me chupan un huevo, soy el príncipe de slytherin nena-

-Ahí está el creído que conozco, me gustas igual- rio ella- el problema serán mis amigos, no te llevas muy bien con ellos que digamos- agrego preocupada

\- si quieres no les decimos aun-

-no, es mejor que lo sepan, cuanto antes mejor-

-está bien…bueno dicho todo ya ¿me das un beso?

-¿solo en eso piensas?

-¿Ahora que se cómo es besarte? Absoluto si-

Ella se rio suave y tímidamente y se acero para hacerlo. Se dieron una larga sesión de besos más por un rato hasta que escucharon a alguien entrar. Aunque no querían ocultarse, prefirieron esperara hasta decirle a los varones del trio de oro, mejor que se enterasen por ellos que por algún otro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aunque al principio Harry y Ron hicieron un escándalo, seguros que era una broma de mal gusto, que Hermione estaba siendo hechizada por Draco o que este le dio la poción _amortentia_, Hermione aseguro que no era el caso. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad los convencieron. La fémina del trio dorado obligo a todos a prometer que nada de insultos, peleas o rivalidades, logro un trato en casi todas las rivalidades menos en una: Quidditch. "Ese deporte estúpido" pensó ella. Pero bueno, fue el mejor trato que puso conseguir, al menos sería una competencia _casi_ sana. _Casi_

Como Draco había predicho, con Blase y Theodore no fue difícil, es más así termino todo:

-me alegro por ti amigo, Granger es atractiva e inteligente y algo insoportable pero buena gente, justo tu tipo- le había dicho Nott.

-HEY No insultes a mi chica, pero si, soy afortunado-

-ya era hora, viejo. Sabía que esa insana obsesión tenía algo más. Me debes 20, Theo-

-diablos- se quejo Theodore- vpy por el dinero, maldito seas Blase-

-¿apostaron por eso?-

-SI- respondieron ambos amigos al mismo tiempo

-que buenos amigos tengo- reprocho con sarcasmo el ruibio

-los mejores- decía Theo mientras bajaba las escaleras de la sala común y le pagaba a Blase.

-Eso significa que tengo más oportunidad de conquistar a mi pelirroja- dijo de pronto Blase

-no vas a usar a mi novia, busca de otra forma-

-ah, por cierto salgo hace dos meses con Luna Lovegood- largo sin avisar mientas comia una rana de chocolate Theodore Nott

-¿QUE?¡-exlamaron el moreno y el rubio asombrados

-pues eso-

-WOW¡- largo Blase- mejor me doy prisa con Ginebra- agrego por último, antes de buscar a su amada chica de cabellos de fuego, como le decía él.

Los otros lo vieron salir corriendo fuera de la sala y soltaron una carcajada.

Ese fue el mejor año para Draco y Hermione. Se graduaron y siguieron juntos durante sus carreras en la universidad. No eran perfectos, como toda pareja normal, pero se amaban.

Draco le pidió matrimonio con el anillo con el que hacia generaciones pasaban de prometida en prometida de los Malfoy que obviamente se volvían esposas. Narcisa se lo dio encantada cuando su hijo se lo pidió y Lucius le había dicho _ya era hora._

Y bueno, también hurgaba en el libro _especial_ de los Malfoy ¿recuerdan que lo mecione? Pues bueno, ella descubría cosas nuevas que pensaba su ahora esposo de ella en sus años de escuela:

"**tan insoportable y tan bella, aunque una lástima que sea **_**sangre sucia, **_**nunca me dejara que salga ni menos me case con ella" **eso le había dolido un poco, pero recordó que en 2° año su familia y por ende el, no habían cambiado el chip aún.

"

"**soy el hombre más puto feliz ene l mundo, me case con ella**

Entre miles de frases más, ella se las decía y eso ponía rojo como tomate a su esposo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hasta aquí el fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en especial vos Gianny **

**Si conocen la serie DRAKE Y JOSH me inspire un poco en el episodio donde Josh y Mindy se hacen novios. Obvio solo un poco, lo demás vino de mi cabecita. **

**NOTA: por alguna razón la compu que use para escribir no puede hacer el signo de exclamación hacia abajo, ya saben: el que obviamente falto en todo el fic, perdonen por eso, no me quedo de otra que dejarlo asi, no me maten.**

_**En fin besos LOVE US¡**_


End file.
